


Love's temperature

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 瀕臨黑夜的聖塔克魯茲氣溫明顯地驟降下來。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Love's temperature

**Author's Note:**

> Happy White Valentine's Day.

瀕臨黑夜的聖塔克魯茲氣溫明顯地驟降下來，加上季節即將步入初冬了，這讓室外冰冷得能讓人凍結的空氣令人不好受。布屈本來從旅館出來，想在外面抽根菸放鬆一下平時繃緊的神經，但夜晚實在是太寒冷了，最後他只是草草的抽了幾分鐘後便將菸蒂丟到地上，踩熄火苗後回到了旅館內。  
他們身上所擁有的財產令他們別無選擇，於是布屈只好選擇了便宜的地方來當暫時的住處，想當然這幢旅館沒什麼上等地能夠取暖的設施，所以室內的溫度也僅僅比外頭好上了一點點而已。布屈回到房間後，仍然感覺到刺骨的疼痛，他拉緊了身上穿著的外套，好讓體溫保持住。  
日舞正坐在簡陋的床鋪上打理著裝在鞍袋裡的行李，他們目前的所有一切都在這裡了，他將每一樣東西分門別類地放好，確定好沒有任何物品遺失後又依序放回鞍袋中。然後他注意到剛從外面回到房間的布屈，「這麼快？」日舞問道。  
「太冷了。」布屈忍不住吸了一下鼻子。  
日舞看了一眼稍微起霧的窗戶，點了點頭，打消了他本也想下去抽菸的想法。

布屈脫下了自己的鞋子後坐到床上，凜冽的空氣使他的睏意消退很多，此刻他只希望房間突然蹦出一個燒著柴火的壁爐，這樣他就能安穩入眠了——想得美呢，他對自己美好的幻想輕哼了一聲，他只是將棉被拉起，蓋在他的腹部上面。  
但這仍然很冷，布屈甚至沒有感覺到身子在微微的顫抖著。  
他的夥伴也上了床，靠在對方旁邊打算休息，接著日舞就注意到布屈正打顫著，鼻尖也因為氣溫而發紅。  
「還是很冷嗎？」日舞熟悉的低沉嗓音讓他感覺到些許的安心，布屈點了一下頭。  
然後日舞便將身上穿著的棉質厚外套脫了下來，把那件外套輕輕的披在布屈身上，對方訝異地睜大雙眼看著他，似乎對於對方的舉動感到不解，「你不會冷嗎？」布屈困惑地看著日舞。  
「我還有披風。」日舞從旁邊的床頭櫃上隨手拿起南美風格的布製衣料，「況且你感冒就糟了。」他深知自己夥伴的重要性，要是發生病菌感染的問題那可就不妙了，為了避免這種情形他還是將外套讓給對方才好。日舞將防風的布料蓋在身上，並搓了搓手試圖取暖。

布屈沉默了下來，他低下頭看著對方的外套，那明明不是屬於自己的，他甚至還能感受到對方殘留在上面的體溫。布屈看見因為工作而摩擦破掉的部分和露出來的線頭，他鬼使神差地拉了拉那件外套，並用拇指指腹輕撫過布料表面，像是在回味著什麼一樣，然後他將外套稍微拿起，湊到鼻頭試圖嗅著上頭的味道。  
「是日舞的味道呢。」最後他不由自主的說出了這句話。  
對方正打算躺下來並閉上眼睛進入睡眠，卻因為這句話而猛地睜開雙眼，「什麼？」這下換日舞露出詫異的表情。  
他看見布屈微微的歪著頭望著他，臉上露出若有似無的微笑。  
「你怎麼知道我身上是什麼味道？」日舞的腦筋並沒有轉過來，他只是單純地感到疑問，害怕著長期奔波使身體冒出糟糕的氣味。  
「嗯？」布屈愣住了，「我、當然，嗯？」  
當日舞終於明白對方的意思之後，他注意到布屈的臉頰莫名地泛紅，並且有些焦躁的用手緊抓著那披在身上的外套，像是感到害臊一樣，而日舞也不自在地抓了抓頭，兩個人的氣氛產生了微妙的尷尬感。  
最後還是日舞先結束了這個詭譎的氛圍，「快睡吧。」他說完後便拉上棉被，安靜了下來，而布屈也嗯了一聲後閉上眼睛。

身上蓋著日舞的外套，就像是被對方環抱住一樣，意識到這個想法的布屈更加得害臊，他將棉被抱住，逼迫自己趕緊睡著。很不巧的，這時他聽見旁邊的夥伴有些動靜，似乎是翻身了的樣子，並像布屈剛剛所想的一樣，日舞將布屈抱到了自己的懷裡。  
「日舞！」他低聲地叫喚著對方的名字，並且想嘗試掙脫對方的桎梏，卻又被對方緊緊的困住，布屈在想此刻自己的臉肯定紅的不像話。  
「這樣比較暖，」布屈抬起頭，發現日舞的臉也和自己一樣紅，眼神還飄到了別的地方，「快點睡。」嗓音也像是裝作鎮定似的。  
兩個人心有靈犀般地保持著這樣曖昧的狀態，布屈或許也是這麼想的，難得的能有這麼靠近的機會，就大膽地抓住這次任性一回也罷。  
「晚安。」布屈將額頭抵在對方的胸口上，感受著對方心臟跳動的幅度。  
「晚安。」日舞則是將手放在對方的腰際上，將身體又貼近了對方一些。

對當下的兩個人而言，聖塔克魯茲也沒這麼冷了吧。

End.


End file.
